In the days of the Earth king
by Revaiyne SyNdrome
Summary: A new student comes to the acadamy, and changes Amaimons life forever... I fixed the story and added on, so guys and girls, its alot better than it was! thnx for waiting! rated M for later chapters
1. IM back

i** dont own any one but Fayte moon, sorry if its bad, its my first fanfic. Note: i have no idea how to make chapters, so, imma announce them down the way, okay, thnx guys, sorry**

* * *

** CHAPTER 1, CLASSIFICATION**

Mephisto stared at the file on his desk, while slowly glancing up every other moment at his brand new student; All he can say that she is an odd one... Mephisto read her papers, feeling very uncomfortable, but some what telling him to become close to her.

**STUDENTS** **NAME: **_Fayte Moon_

** EYE COLOR:** _Brown with a tint of red_

**HAIR COLOR:** _Medium brown, with golden streaks_

**SKIN: **_Caucassion, medium tan_

* * *

Fayte looks up, "anything wrong?" she looked at Mephisto with innocence. Mephisto cringed when he noticed that the razor blades in her mouth were sharper than his oun teeth. "Yes, actually, its just, uh, um, were you signed up for cram school?" he asked nervously. Yup, i want to become a paladin so all the bad demons in Assiah are no longer! She smiled a big grin, making Mephisto even more curious about her. "_she looks just like a demon!" _he thought to looked up at her and asked, Do you have any, and i quote, 'special abillitys?' No, she said confused. Well, actually, [ Mephisto shot his head back up, so fast he ended up popping his neck, hurting himself] I can fly, but i have no wings, and i can hang upside down on trees with my tail, annddd... hmm... [ Mephisto looked at her with facination as she contineud to speak] Oh, yea, and i can turn my fingers into blades, but the wierd thing is, they never ever stop, so its like an infinite blade, cool, huh? Mephisto was excited, now he got himself another demon student! "Simply delightful!" he shouted. Then out of nowhere, she got a sucker out of her poket took off the rapper, and popped it in her mouth. Mephisto had to ask, Were you ever intimet with a demon, because, you know, if you were, that would automaticly make you a demon, i noticed you sharp... teeth, and a tail, not to mention your odd abilitys... Fayte looked suprised,Well, i dunno, maybe... she was thinking about Astaroth she ddnt want **ANY ONE **to know about him. Mephisto knew something was up, "are you hiding something from me child? Fyte started to get really worried, "no sir, never!" her voice creaked in her sentence. suddenly a green haired man came in, she noticed that he waas the most handsom thing she had ever seen, he looks about 17, a light green spike on top of his head covering a darker layer of his hair, his jacket has cross bow buttons, green arm warmers,black and pink short sleeve, under his tattered jacket, just gorgous, he started to eye her lollipop, do you have anymore? Then she handed him 5 lollipops. Gee, thank you so much! now your my new candy dealer! Amaimon said enthusiasticly. This made Fayte giggle, My name is Fayte, whats your name? she asked with a smile; My name is Amaimon, pleased to meet you, as he puffed out his chest with pride. Fayte snapped out of it, "THE earth king?" she asked, VERY suprised. Amaimon finally got a good look at her, and realized how beautiful she was, her perfect, shiny eyes, he accidently thought out loud, cherry tootsie pop! [he said it because thats what he thought her eyes looked like.]. Fayte giggled again, what? your funny! This comment made Amaimon blush a blood red but an emotionless face. Fayte thought that Mephisto was wierd, so jumpy... but Amaimon was funny and cute, so, then for, she had no interest in any one but, The Earth king...

* * *

**End of chapter! please tell me how my chapter was, please and thank you!**

**btw, thnx Heartlover1, bloodysnowdeathdemon, and XxxRazorbladeromancexxX** for all your awesome reviews!** =) **

**- Jewlz XD**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 IMMMM BAAAACK...**

*Next morning*

Fayte woke, feeling like someone was watching her. as she was sitting up, she saw someone she never EVER wanted to see again... Hello again Beautiful, i havent seen you in a while now, have i?[ he said in a trieing to be suductive voice]. Fayte was terrified. What the hell are YOU doing here?she could barely whisper. the man in the chair across from her slowly started to creep onto her bed and whisperd in her ear, remember, remember me darling?, my favorite memory of us was when i put my camcorder on my cross bow... his face widened at the thought, grinning ear to ear, and startedto nibble on her neck. Fyte was is so much shock, frozen. She just didnt belive that HE was her. "No...no...why...why is he here" she screamed in her head. still not moving,he noticed, and stopped, and looked up with a creepy grin, Immm baaaaaack bab, whats the matter? you dont want any more of you 'ol boy friend? "ex" boyfriend she thought to herself. 'No, no more, please, go away, your not the same person i dated, **PLEASE JUST GO AWAY!** She shrieked, shot her hand up as if trying to 'undo' what she just happened to shout. **DONT YOU ****EVER ****SHOUT AT ME LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN! **he looked at fayte with those killer eyes of his. Fayte was suprised, you didnt hit me... did you stop hitting women? Dude, im sorry, i didnt mean to hurt your feelings, you just scared me in your demon form[excuse]... With that said, he leaned in clearly wanting to be held, to make him feel better, she went to hug him, as the demon pinned her down, laughing like a maniac, you fell for it, your so stupid! S-T-U-PID! hahaha! Fayte was sad, 'you really hadent changed, have you? He ignored her and continued to climb on top of her, no matter how much she squirmed, he tried anything, and every thing to make her excited, but she didnt make a move, not even a sound came from her mouth. The crazed demon got upset, and literaly ripped her close off, layer-by-layer, till she was bare, she felt his arousle on her leg, and tears filled her eyes, she needed to get out of this situation, but she coudent, no matter how much she begged. then he started to caress her hip, and tensed up, she needed to get out of there! he looked in her face and all he saw was sadness, grief, and misery...

Amaimon just ''happend" to glance into her window and saw her perfect, beautiful face turnned a pretty crimson red, then he noticed tears streaking down her pained face. He felt so much rage, he new something was wrong, those beautiful, perfect eyes, he was aroused himself... it took him a while to realize that their eyes connected, and he saw ANOTHER DEMONS face in her neck, then she mouthed the words, 'help me'... she started to cry, again, when he took his shirt off. Amaimon was in a leathle rage, he couldnt move, the demon took his face out of her neck, and looked her in the eye, shes even beautiful when she cries... Amaimon thought to himself. Amaimon finaly jumped to a closer branch, when Amaimon saw the demon try to caress her cheeck, but she just cringed, horribly Amaimon jumped to the closest branch, now, he could hear what theyt were saying on the inside, the only thing separating him from the other side, a puny window. He heard Fayte crieing inside, No, no more! please! it ended when you let me fall out of the tree when we **WERE **dating, NO MORE!then she cried in pain, ohhh, you asshole! she started to whimper, Amaimon looked in, and saw a red mark on Faytes beautiful face. YOU MOTHER FUKER! Amaimon screamed in his head. Amaimon clearly had enough, and crashed through the window, grace fully landed, snaped his fingers, and the horny demon ended up in a cage with a hideous demon, which started to ferouciously rape Astaroth, who was chained up, so he couldnt move. Astaroth was freaking out and whimpering, and screaming. Amaimon was filled with a death rage, he had no sympathy for the demon, all he said to him was: Now you know how fayte felt like while you were... hurting ...her... Amaimon ran to fyte giving her his longshirt, and jacket. Fayte was scared, and started to cry in amaimons chest... Amaimons reply to the motion, its all right, everthings gonna be all right...

* * *

**Like always, plz send reveiws, tell me how it was, and i will try to get better, plz, and thankyou!**

**- Jewlz XD**


	2. Candy shop

**This is after all the mess was all done with, [astaroth] and its been a month, Mephisto has tooken intrist in Fayte also! **

_**Was gunna happen next?! _**_

* * *

Amaimon and Fayte? Mephisto grinned madly, what is going to happen?! he squelled just thinking about the new princess of gehenna, she was beautiful, and creepy... The messenger demon looked at Mephisto with curiousity. What do you plan on doing master? he squeeked in fear of Mephistos freaky girly thoughts. I cant wait till i see a little Mephisto! he said not thinking. the little messenger demon was confused, but i thought you said that she was creepy, and with Amaimon? Meohisto was embaressed and red, well, ahhh, i, they, i will have them name their child after me! thats what i meant, his face still red.

* * *

**In faytes dorm**

Amaimon, what are you doing? Fayte was looking at Amaimon with a silly look on her face, as he plays around with the door frame, SHIRTLESS [so hot XD] ending up breaking the dorrframe in the proccess, and running over to Fayte and putting his head in her lap and saying sorry, he pulls a lollipop out of no where and hands it to Fayte, here you go and sits up and tries to mess with Faytes lollipop they are messing around, nothing dirty, but get in an akward possition just when Mephisto walks in, 'I want you to have many little Mephisto jr.s! ok, i just wanted to tell you before you get carried away.. he smirks... ok, do the nasty now, Ucle Mephy is out of the way! I swear hes a meth head, Fayte said laughing, ending up looking Amaimon straight in the eye and saying 'i need to go to the candy store, im pretty much out'! she started to freak out, and they both ran to the candy store, happy as could be.


	3. Mephisto!

**sorry, i know its been awhile, but i just cant seem to get off groundation! any way,imdoing this at school, and the teacher in this class is kindalike Mephistopheles so, i got sum inspiration from hym!(my grammar has gotten abit better!)**

* * *

**Fayte'sPOV**

After Amaimon and I got back from the candy'r'us, they went to their shared dorm room, and pigged out on candy, after they were done eating their candy, Amaimon started to hug me, like he never had before. He was telling me to be careful of his brother, which I can see why he told me to be careful of Mephisto, because, like I've said before, he's a crackhead!

**Back to normal**

Mephisto was in his office, as usual, fantasizing about his current love intrust, just as his fellow messenger demon came in, [interrupting his,um, well, you should know what I mean, its Mephisto... ] of course, Gunter [the messaging demon, the name was from the penguin on adventure time] wasn't surprised, a he said "Fayte again?" as Mephisto nodded his head 'yes' while he was cleaning up, Gunter asked,"so, what did she do this time?" Mephistos eyes lightened up, and he claimed "we were talking about her classes, and she looked at me with those beautiful eyes!" "Thats all?" now, the messenger demon was surprise, for he had never seen Mephisto this way about any one, demon or human, what ever she was.

* * *

**Okay, thanks for the patients! ****  
**

** -Jewlz**


	4. Authors Note

**AUTHORS NOTE**

* * *

Hey guys, the only time I can write is at school, and we rarely use the computers, so yea, sorry guys, I get grounded lots XC


End file.
